geeksgatheringingomorrahfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Diaries Episode Guide
This page is to serve as a guide to participants in roleplay of important episodes and information throughout the Vampire Diaries series. This guide focuses on the characters and relationships of Damon Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman, Caroline Forbes, and Lorenzo St. John. The episodes that are recommended to actually watch are in bold. Season One *'Episode 1x01' - Pilot. Introduction of most the show's recurring cast, including Damon Salvatore as the antagonist and Caroline Forbes as one of Elena Gilbert's best friends. *'Episode 1x02' - The Night of the Comet. Elena meets Damon for the first time, and Stefan desperately tries to stop him from wreaking more havoc. He begins using Caroline as his recurring meal. *Episode 1x03 - Friday Night Bites. Stefan accuses Damon of still being human because he cares about him and about Elena. Damon tries to prove him wrong by killing the history teacher. *Episode 1x04 - Family Ties. Stefan locks Damon in a dungeon to try to prevent him from interacting with Elena and causing more problems. *Episode 1x05 - You're Undead to Me. Damon escapes Stefan's imprisonment and kills a bunch of people before realizing that Stefan has taken his Daylight Ring, and he must return to the Salvatore Boarding House. *'Episode 1x06' - Lost Girls. Stefan tells Elena that he's a vampire. He explains his and Damon's relationship to Katherine, a girl who looks just like Elena that they both fell for when they were human in 1864. *Episode 1x07 - Haunted. Caroline gives Bonnie a necklace that is later revealed to have belonged to her ancestor. Damon tries to retrieve it, but the necklace shocks him. *Episode 1x08 - 162 Candles. Damon compels Caroline to try to get the necklace back, but she fails as well. Damon conspires with Elizabeth Forbes, Caroline's mother, to rid the town of vampires, killing Stefan's best friend Lexi to prove his commitment to the cause. *'Episode 1x09' - History Repeating. Introduction of Alaric Saltzman as the new history teacher. Damon reveals to Stefan that he made a deal with Bonnie Bennett's ancestor, a witch who agreed to entomb Katherine in the catacombs to keep her safe in return for Damon protecting her descendants. Damon returned to Mystic Falls to rescue Katherine from the tomb. *Episode 1x10 - The Turning Point. Matt and Caroline get together. Alaric displays a certain protectiveness for the members of the Gilbert family, having formed a fledgling relationship with Jeremy. Elena discovers that she looks exactly like Katherine. Alaric makes his first vampire kill. *'Episode 1x11' - Bloodlines. Damon and Elena go on a road trip. Alaric first sees Damon, whom he recognizes as the vampire who killed his wife. Recommended to watch because Damon allows his true self to shine through all the sarcasm. *Episode 1x12 - Unpleasantville. Alaric introduces himself to Damon in order to study his methodology. *'Episode 1x13' - Children of the Damned. Flashbacks detail more about Damon and Stefan's human lives and the rift in their relationship. Stefan discovers that Alaric is a vampire hunter. *'Episode 1x14' - Fool Me Once. Damon and Anna pool their resources to break the spell on the entombed vampires, but Damon is devastated to learn that Katherine escaped the tomb and has been avoiding him for 145 years. *'Episode 1x15' - A Few Good Men. Damon is binging alcohol in an attempt to numb the pain of Katherine's rejection. Alaric confronts him about killing his wife Isobel, and after killing him and learning about the Gilbert Ring, Damon explains to Alaric that his wife asked to be turned into a vampire and left him of her own accord. *Episode 1x16 - There Goes the Neighborhood. Damon has a confrontation with Pearl, one of the vampires who was entombed who now wants revenge on the town. *'Episode 1x17' - Let the Right One In. Stefan is kidnapped, and Damon and Elena convince Alaric to help them rescue him. *Episode 1x18 - Under Control. Damon confronts Elena and Jeremy's uncle John when he returns to town. Alaric has an awkward talk with Elena about his wife, Elena's biological mother. *Episode 1x19 - Miss Mystic Falls. Stefan is gorging himself on human blood, and Damon and Elena are forced to lock him in a dungeon to detox. *'Episode 1x20' - Blood Brothers. While Stefan is detoxing, he and Damon tell Elena the story of how they were turned to vampires and the beginning of the rift of distrust between them. *Episode 1x21 - Isobel. Damon helps Elena confront her biological mother for answers. Isobel tells Elena that Damon is in love with her. *'Episode 1x22' - Founder's Day. While John Gilbert plans to use the party as a ruse to reveal the town's vampires with a device that emits a sound only supernatural beings can hear, Damon learns of a plot by the tombed vampires to attack the party the same night. When the device goes off, he is caught with the other vampires and locked in a basement to die, but Bonnie rescues him. Afterwards, he tries to be sincere about his feelings for the people he's grown close to, which culminates in a kiss with Katherine posing as Elena. Season Two *'Episode 2x01' - The Return. Katherine returns to Mystic Falls to turn everyone's life upside down and break Damon's heart again. Caroline is in the hospital after a car accident, and after Stefan rejects her affections, Katherine turns Caroline into a vampire to show him she can get close to Elena. *'Episode 2x02' - Brave New World. Caroline has her first tastes of blood and tries to learn to cope with it so that she can continue living semi-normally (if only nocturnally). *'Episode 2x03' - Bad Moon Rising. The existence of werewolves is revealed as Tyler Lockwood starts discovering that family secret. Caroline tries to learn to control her bloodlust, but her slip-ups have major impacts on her relationships. *Episode 2x04 - Memory Lane. Katherine tries to manipulate Caroline into interfering with Elena and Stefan's relationship. Damon confronts werewolves. *'Episode 2x05' - Kill or Be Killed. Caroline is forced to reveal herself to her mother to save Damon, Stefan, and Elena. *Episode 2x06 - Plan B. Caroline compels her mother to forget that she and her friends are vampires. Alaric witnesses Katherine compel Jenna to stab herself with a butcher knife. *Episode 2x07 - Masquerade. Katherine compels Matt to start a fight to the death with Tyler to trigger his werewolf gene, and while Caroline breaks up this fight, a girl attacking Tyler in the fray is killed with an accidental hit to the temple. Katherine is sealed by a spell in the tomb. *'Episode 2x08' - Rose. Caroline is forced to tell Tyler the truth about herself, but doesn't tell him about the others. Damon and Stefan take on Elijah. Damon confesses his feelings for Elena, telling her he can't be selfish with her because he loves her. He then compels her to forget his confession. *Episode 2x09 - Katerina. Katherine's past is revealed. Damon sleeps with Rose. *Episode 2x10 - The Sacrifice. Caroline tries to help Tyler prepare for his first transformation. Katherine uses Jeremy to get free of the tomb. Elena asks Damon to let her sacrifice herself. *Episode 2x11 - By the Light of the Moon. Caroline stays with Tyler through his first transformation. Damon confronts Mason's friend Jules, a werewolf who later lethally bites Rose. *'Episode 2x12' - The Descent. Damon confronts Jules about biting Rose and tries to help her cope with her deteriorating state. Matt kisses Caroline for the last time, and Tyler kisses her for the first time. Damon helps Rose die peacefully. *Episode 2x13 - Daddy Issues. Tyler confronts Caroline about her secrets. Jules then kidnaps, imprisons, and tortures her until Stefan, Tyler, and a new witch in town come to her rescue. Afterwards, Caroline confronts Tyler about his wavering loyalty. *Episode 2x14 - Crying Wolf. Jules straps Damon down and tortures him for information about the moonstone that will break the werewolves' curse. Tyler confesses his love for Caroline to Matt before he leaves. *Episode 2x15 - The Dinner Party. Damon and Alaric confront Elijah with a dagger that John Gilbert gave him, not realizing it will kill any non-human who attempts to use it. Stefan and Elena save him. Damon finds Katherine in his shower, escaping the tomb after Elijah is "killed." She claims she stuck around to help Damon. *Episode 2x16 - The House Guest. Damon, Stefan, and Elena debate letting Katherine help them kill Klaus. Caroline has to use her blood to heal Matt from a potentially fatal wound, forcing her to tell him about vampires. *Episode 2x17 - Know thy Enemy. Isobel returns to town and kidnaps Alaric after telling him that she compelled him to move on after she turned. After giving Elena to Klaus, Isobel kills herself. Matt rejects Caroline and betrays her to her mother. Klaus uses Alaric as a medium to talk to Katherine. *'Episode 2x18' - The Last Dance. Damon dances with Elena at the school dance. Klaus uses Alaric to kidnap Elena and Bonnie, and Damon comes to their rescue. Bonnie fakes her death to get Klaus off her trail. Damon confesses to Elena that he will always choose her. *Episode 2x19 - Klaus. Elena betrays the Salvatore brothers to enlist Elijah's help getting rid of Klaus. *'Episode 2x20' - The Last Day. Damon forces Elena to drink his blood to ensure that Klaus's ritual will not kill her. Klaus tricks Tyler into returning to town, and he and Caroline are kidnapped for the ritual. When Tyler transforms and attempts to attack Caroline, Damon intervenes and receives the bite instead. *'Episode 2x21' - The Sun Also Rises. Matt, having helped Damon rescue Caroline, reveals to her that he has been spying on her for her mom. John Gilbert sacrifices himself to save Elena's soul. Klaus kills Jenna and then drains Elena of all her blood. Damon recovers her body as Bonnie begins a spell that would kill Klaus during his transition, but Elijah saves his brother. During Jenna's funeral, Damon reveals to Stefan that Tyler Lockwood bit him. *'Episode 2x22' - As I Lay Dying. Elizabeth Forbes tries to shoot Damon and accidentally shoots Jeremy. Bonnie resurrects him. Caroline confronts her mother about her knowledge of vampires. Elena lays with Damon as he's dying and kisses him just before Katherine arrives with the cure, bought with Stefan's freedom to Klaus. Season Three *'Episode 3x01' - The Birthday. Damon and Alaric try to track Stefan based on his "ripper" MOs. Damon gives Elena back her vervain necklace. Stefan compels Damon's ex-playtoy to kill herself to convince him to get off his trail. Caroline makes her feelings clear to Tyler. His mother shoots her full of vervain darts. *'Episode 3x02' - The Hybrid. Alaric discovers that Klaus and Stefan have been hunting werewolves all over the country trying to turn them into hybrids. Tyler shows his mother his werewolf transformation to prove that he is a monster like Caroline. Stefan saves Damon from a crazed hybrid. Elena struggles with her feelings for Damon. Caroline's father returns to town after hearing from Tyler's mom that she's a vampire. *Episode 3x03 - The End of the Affair. Caroline is tortured by her father as he tries to cure her vampirism. Damon details more of Stefan's past kills. Tyler and Elizabeth Forbes rescue Caroline from her father's torture. Stefan tries to make a final break from Elena in order to save her from Klaus, who needs her blood to make hybrids. *Episode 3x04 - Disturbing Behavior. Damon monitors Elena through the breakup. He helps Liz torture Caroline's dad. Caroline expresses concern for Elena's "switch" to Damon. Damon and Elena have a confrontation about Damon's feeding habits. *Episode 3x05 - The Reckoning. Klaus kidnaps Tyler and begins his transition into a hybrid to put pressure on Elena and Bonnie to find a cure for his problem. Damon confronts Klaus with the knowledge of Mikael. Damon promises never to leave Elena in danger again. *Episode 3x06 - Smells Like Teen Spirit. Damon tries to wake Mikael to confront Klaus. It is revealed that Tyler has a sire bond. Alaric helps Elena with a plan to capture Stefan. Damon is confronted by Mason because of Bonnie's unbalanced spell. *Episode 3x07 - Ghost World. Mason helps Damon and Alaric find a weapon that can fight the Originals. *Episode 3x08 - Ordinary People. Damon confronts Stefan, and Elena tells him that only Stefan's love for his brother will save him. *'Episode 3x09' - Homecoming. Damon tries to kill Klaus, but Stefan stops him. In return for saving his life, Klaus awards Stefan his freedom. Caroline and Tyler argue about his hybrid status. It is revealed the Katherine convinced Stefan to save Damon because Klaus had made arrangements to have Damon killed if he was harmed. Katherine convinced him to turn on his humanity so he would care enough to save Damon. *Episode 3x10 - The New Deal. Damon confronts Stefan about his betrayal, and Stefan reveals that he did it to save Damon. Damon compels Jeremy to leave town to protect him. Damon and Elena kiss for the second time, though Elena returns his kiss this time. *'Episode 3x11' - Our Town. Caroline's friends throw her a surprise birthday funeral. Klaus tries to convince Tyler to bite and kill Caroline. Alaric meets a nurse who is a founding family member. Tyler confesses his love to Caroline, then accidentally bites her. Klaus convinces Caroline to drink the cure from his blood. *'Episode 3x12' - The Ties That Bind. Damon and Alaric discuss a local murder. Tyler enlists Caroline's dad's help resisting the Sire Bond so that he won't hurt Caroline again. Meredith Fell uses vervain to take Damon's blood, which she uses to cure people. Elena confesses to Stefan that she and Damon kissed, and Stefan punches Damon for it. Damon un-stakes Elijah. *Episode 3x13 - Bringing Out the Dead. Elijah unstakes the rest of his siblings, who then attack Klaus. Caroline's father dies. Stefan and Damon confess their love for Elena to each other. The Original Witch reveals herself to have returned from The Other Side. *Episode 3x14 - Dangerous Liaisons. Elena and Caroline are invited to a party with the Mikaelsons. Klaus admits to being fond of Caroline. Damon sleeps with Rebekah because of Elena's rejection. *Episode 3x15 - All My Children. Elijah enlists the help of Damon and Stefan to stop his mother from killing them. Klaus tries to court Caroline. Caroline tries to confront Elena with some honesty about Bonnie's sacrifices. Damon confronts Stefan about him shutting out his emotions and claims he's a better bad guy. *'Episode 3x16' - 1912. Alaric is accused of murder. Elena tells Matt that she can't shake her feelings for Damon. Damon confesses to Stefan that he doesn't feel like he did enough to stop Stefan's madness, and he promises not to make that mistake again. It is revealed that overuse of the Gilbert Ring drives a person crazy, which lends credence to the idea that Alaric committed the murders. *Episode 3x17 - Break On Through. Damon and a vampire named Sage manipulate Rebekah to get information on how to kill the Originals. Alaric tries to confront the issue with the Gilbert Ring, but it is revealed that he is having episodes of madness. *Episode 3x18 - The Murder of One. Alaric argues with Damon because he wants to turn himself in for the murders, even though his madness is cured. Caroline tries to forgive Alaric. It is revealed that all the vampires in a bloodline die when an Original dies. Stefan confronts Elena about her feelings for Damon. *'Episode 3x19' - Heart of Darkness. Alaric takes Jeremy and Elena on a roadtrip. Caroline and Tyler reconnect after he believes he's cured of the Sire Bond. Elena finally admits and confronts her feelings for Damon. Alaric needs to access his dark side and asks for Stefan's help. *'Episode 3x20' - Do Not Go Gentle. Alaric has a confrontation with Esther in Rebekah's body, in which he agrees to become a superior creature to better hunt vampires. Caroline and Tyler have problems because of Klaus's fondness for her. Alaric decides to die rather than complete his transition. But Esther ensures that he completes it anyway. *'Episode 3x21' - Before Sunset. Bonnie tells Damon, Stefan, and Klaus that it will require all three of them to take down Alaric. Klaus tries again to drive a wedge between Damon and Stefan, but Stefan tells him that his efforts have the opposite effect. Alaric, revealing that his life is tied to Elena's and Klaus will kill her to kill him, gets Damon and Stefan to help him immobilize Klaus. Stefan and Damon talk about their future with Elena. *'Episode 3x22' - The Departed. Alaric tries to kill Klaus, but Bonnie saves him with a spell to save her friends. A flashback sequence reveals that Damon met Elena earlier the night of her parents' death, before she met Stefan. As Elena drowns in an accident caused by Rebekah, Stefan keeps his earlier promise to rescue Jeremy first if both their lives are in peril. As she dies, so, too, does Alaric, leaving last messages with Jeremy. It is revealed that Meredith Fell gave Elena vampire blood before she left the hospital earlier that day, and Elena awakens after her death. Season Four *'Episode 4x01' - Growing Pains. As Elena starts her transformation into a vampire, everyone finds out that Alaric told the council about them. They're all arrested, but Klaus, possessing Tyler's body, saves Caroline. As they get passionate, however, Caroline realizes that Klaus is using Tyler's body. Klaus manipulates Bonnie into performing a spell that would restore him to his own body. Elena completes her transition just before she dies. She confronts Damon about the compulsion she remembers. *'Episode 4x02' - Memorial. Elena confronts Damon with her suspicion that he blew up the town council. Damon shares his blood with Elena. Damon confronts a new vampire hunter in town after he shoots Tyler. Stefan punches Damon for blood sharing with Elena. Caroline tries to help Elena control her bloodlust. *Episode 4x03 - The Rager. Stefan expresses pride in Caroline for her self-control. Caroline and Tyler have tension in their relationship because Klaus is keeping Tyler on "house arrest." *Episode 4x04 - The Five. Elena has her first live feed at a party with Damon, but feels remorseful as soon as Bonnie shows up to confront them. The history of Hunters is explained. The existence of The Cure is revealed. *Episode 4x05 - The Killer. Caroline feels insecure about Tyler's relationship with Hailey. Jeremy's Hunter's Mark appears. Elena tries to cope with her first kill. *Episode 4x06 - We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes. The original immortals are explained. Elena is haunted by the Hunter she killed. Jeremy completes his transformation into a Hunter with his first vampire kill. Damon saves Elena from the sunlight when she attempt suicide due to her madness. Caroline agrees to go on a date with Klaus, which puts even more strain on hers and Tyler's relationship. Elena confesses that her feelings for Damon have been magnified by her transition to vampirism, and Stefan finally breaks up with her. *Episode 4x07 - My Brother's Keeper. Caroline is forced to go on a date with Klaus. Elena talks to her about her feelings for Damon, which she disapproves of. Damon confronts Professor Shane with suspicions about his motives. Elena confesses that her breakup with Stefan was over him. Caroline figures out that Elena is sired to Damon. Damon and Elena sleep together for the first time. *'Episode 4x08' - We'll Always Have Bourbon Street. Stefan confronts Damon about the Sire Bond. Damon tries to prove it wrong. Caroline tells Elena she's sired to Damon. Damon refuses to be with Elena because he feels like he's taking advantage of her Sire Bond. *Episode 4x09 - O Come, All Ye Faithful. Caroline gets closer to Klaus. Damon and Elena confront Professor Shane about his use for The Cure. Caroline tells Stefan that Damon and Elena slept together. Damon helps Jeremy learn to be a Hunter. *Episode 4x10 - After School Special. More details about Silas and The Cure. Elena confesses that she's no longer in love with Stefan, and tries to convince Damon that her feelings for him are genuine. *Episode 4x11 - Catch Me If You Can. Kol tries to keep Damon from waking Silas. He compels Damon to kill Jeremy, and Damon locks himself in a dungeon to prevent himself from completing the task. Elena formulates a plan for Jeremy to kill Kol instead, simultaneously completing his Hunter's Mark and releasing Damon from his compulsion. *Episode 4x12 - A View to a Kill. Jeremy kills Kol. His Mark is complete, acting as the map to The Cure. *'Episode 4x13' - Into the Wild. Damon confronts Professor Shane about the next steps in their quest for The Cure. Klaus attacks Caroline because she is disgusted with him for killing Tyler's mother. She confronts him about being in love with her. Elena tries to convince Damon that her feelings for him are real. *Episode 4x14 - Down the Rabbit Hole. Caroline asks Klaus to spare Tyler. Tyler has to leave town. It is revealed that Silas was controlling Professor Shane all along. He is freed and kills Jeremy. *Episode 4x15 - Stand By Me. Everyone tries to help Elena get through Jeremy's death. Bonnie tries to convince everyone to let her lift the veil from the Other Side. Elena turns off her emotions to cope with Jeremy's death. She then burns her house with his body. *Episode 4x16 - Bring It On. Damon tries to work with Klaus to get The Cure from Katherine so he can use it on Elena. Elena almost kills Caroline. Damon takes Elena to New York. *Episode 4x17 - Because the Night. Damon and Elena enjoy New York, until Elena realizes he's following a lead to The Cure. Caroline and Klaus argue about his feelings. Caroline kills a witch to save Bonnie. *Episode 4x18 - American Gothic. Klaus asks Caroline for help. She accepts a friendship with him. *Episode 4x19 - Pictures of You. Damon and Stefan team up to try to turn Elena's emotions on. Tyler shows up to take Caroline to prom, even while Klaus hunts him down. Elena tries to kill Bonnie to prevent Silas from breaking down the veil to The Other Side. *Episode 4x20 - The Originals. Klaus goes to New Orleans and discovers Hailey is pregnant with his child. *'Episode 4x21' - She's Come Undone. Damon and Stefan renew their efforts to turn Elena's emotions on by threatening her friends. Damon kills Matt, and his death brings her emotions back before he reveals that he was wearing the Gilbert Ring. The only emotion she can focus on is hatred, for Katherine, for killing her brother. *'Episode 4x22' - The Walking Dead. Bonnie lifts the veil separating the living world from The Other Side. Alaric returns to help Damon. Jeremy arrives just in time to save Elena from Kol's revenge. Bonnie dies trying to cast a spell that will keep Jeremy alive if she restores the veil. *'Episode 4x23' - Graduation. Caroline begs Klaus to save Damon's life after he's shot with a wooden bullet laced with werewolf venom. Klaus's graduation present is Tyler's ensured safety. Elena spends the day with Jeremy and Alaric. Bonnie bids her last good-byes before revealing that she's died to bring Jeremy back. Elena Cures Katherine. Silas locks Stefan in a safe and throws him into a lake. Season Five *'Episode 5x01' - I Know What You Did Last Summer. Damon agrees to look after Jeremy while Elena is off at college with Caroline. Stefan is still locked in a safe underwater. First appearance of Enzo. *'Episode 5x02' - True Lies. Everyone looks for Stefan. Silas tries to use Elena to kill Damon. A professor knows more about vampires than he should. Caroline meets a guy named Jesse at college. Damon and Elena find the safe Stefan was in, but he isn't in it anymore. *'Episode 5x03' - Original Sin. Elena and Katherine convince Damon to help find Stefan. Stefan has escaped and been captured by the witch Qetsiya, who proceeds to tell them her story and her plan to make Silas weaker using Silas, his doppleganger. Stefan has amnesia after Quetsiya's spell. *'Episode 5x04' - For Whom the Bell Tolls. Damon and Elena try to help Stefan regain his memories. After Elena rejects him, he decides he can't trust them, but he does trust Caroline. Jeremy finally tells Damon and everyone else that Bonnie is dead, and they hold a ceremony for her. Tyler returns to town. *Episode 5x05 - Monster's Ball. Jeremy and Damon try to make a deal with Silas to bring Bonnie back. Elena meets Aaron Whitmore. Tyler ends his and Caroline's relationship for good. *Episode 5x06 - Handle With Care. Caroline and Katherine confront Prof. Maxfield about his secret society, Augustine. Damon and Jeremy help Silas find his long lost love Amara, but she kills him to drink the cure from his blood. Stefan's memories are restored by Qetsiya. *Episode 5x07 - Death and The Maiden. Silas, Amara, and Qetsiya all die. Bonnie is resurrected as she becomes the anchor of The Other Side, making her able to transition between both worlds. *Episode 5x08 - Dead Man on Campus. Elena sends Damon to confront Prof. Maxfield about his Augustine vampire experiments. Caroline starts a relationship with Jesse before Elena is forced to kill him. Damon reveals that he is a former Augustine vampire. *'Episode 5x09' - The Cell. Stefan and Katherine get close as she is dying. Wes inducts Aaron Whitmore into the Augustine society. Caroline tries to help Stefan overcome his claustrophobia. Damon talks about his past imprisoned with Elena, telling her the truth about his betrayal of Enzo, who is introduced. *'Episode 5x10' - Fifty Shades of Grayson. Damon is reunited with Enzo, who does not forgive him for his betrayal 50 years prior. He breaks up with Elena because her willingness to overlook his dark past is an indication of her changing as a person. Everyone celebrates Katherine's last days. *Episode 5x11 - 500 Years of Solitude. Katherine casts a spell that makes her into a Traveler in Elena's body. Caroline and Klaus reunite to discuss their feelings, and they end up sleeping together. Tyler arrives on Klaus's tail. *'Episode 5x12' - The Devil Inside. Katherine gains total control over Elena's body. Caroline confesses to Elena that she slept with Klaus, which Tyler overhears and becomes extremely angry. Stefan punches him in the face after the way he treats Caroline. Enzo brings Aaron Whitmore to Damon, who refuses to kill him. He does attack him, however, when Katherine (posing as Elena) breaks up with him and he turns off his humanity. *Episode 5x13 - Total Eclipse of the Heart. Damon and Enzo team up to find Wes. To this end, he kidnaps Jeremy to get information. Jeremy is saved by Stefan and Katherine. As Damon and Enzo confront Wes, it is revealed that Damon was injected with something that makes him feed on vampires. *'Episode 5x14' - No Exit. Stefan and Katherine try to save Damon. Damon and Enzo's relationship is tested by his ripper activity, but Stefan saves him and locks Damon up. Caroline and Tyler confront Nadia to try to save Elena. Caroline and Stefan realize that Katherine has taken over Elena's body. *Episode 5x15 - Gone Girl. Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon team up to kill Katherine. They lure her to the Salvatore Boarding House with her daughter, dying of a werewolf bite from Tyler. Before she gives up Elena's body, though, she injects her with one of Wes's serums to make her an Augustine vampire. Damon kills Wes, and Caroline decides she's through apologizing for sleeping with Klaus. Instead of going to The Other Side through Bonnie, Katherine is sucked into Oblivion. *'Episode 5x16' - While You Were Sleeping. Damon is forced to tell Elena all the horrible things he did while Katherine had control of her body while Caroline, Stefan, and Enzo go to the Traveler's to get a cure for hers and Damon's Augustine vampirism. Damon and Elena decide to break up, but end up passionately reconciling anyway. *Episode 5x17 - Rescue Me. Caroline and Enzo argue about how to deal with Stefan's doppleganger before Enzo unceremoniously kills him. Damon and Elena break up yet again. *Episode 5x18 - Resident Evil. Damon delivers the final blow to his and Elena's relationship, saying he doesn't even want to be her friend because the back and forth hurts too badly. Damon and Enzo confront Markos about the visions he's planting in Stefan's and Elena's heads. *'Episode 5x19' - Man on Fire. The Travelers begin a spell to undo the curse cast upon them, using Stefan and Elena. Enzo finds out that Damon killed his long lost love, Maggie. Stefan kills Enzo unintentionally. *'Episode 5x20' - What Lies Beneath. Damon and Elena get back together again. Caroline and Stefan get closer. More details about how The Other Side is collapsing. *'Episode 5x21' - Promised Land. The Travelers complete their spell to rid the world of magic and collapse The Other Side. All the supernatural creatures of Mystic Falls look for answers while trying desperately to escape death. A Traveler angry that his wife has died rips out Stefan's heart, killing him instantly. *'Episode 5x22' - Home. Everyone must work together to stop the Travelers and revive everyone they love from The Other Side before it collapses. While Alaric, Stefan, and everyone who dies in the course of the destruction. Damon is trapped on The Other Side, however, and he and Bonnie are taken away when it collapses.